


wait for me

by toko023



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: :(((, Bittersweet, F/F, a bit of angst, chuu misses yves, idol!yves, it's sad times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 03:37:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14370087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toko023/pseuds/toko023
Summary: jiwoo wakes up without sooyoung.





	wait for me

**Author's Note:**

> a bittersweet chuuves dabble // twt: @hobibIush

Jiwoo’s eyes slowly open. Cuddled underneath her white comforter, protected from the harsh cold that lied right outside the thick blanket. Yet she still felt, cold. She turned her body over and just as she suspected, the pillow beside her was vacant. “She’s still not back?” jiwoo asked herself in her groggy morning voice, stretching. She sat up with her (sooyoung’s) oversized white t-shirt sliding a bit off her shoulder. ‘I must of fell asleep waiting for her’ she thought, reaching for phone to check the time. 

She let out a loud sigh. It was hard to suppress her anger. She understands. She really does. If sooyoung could she would spend 24/7 with her. She knows this. It still hurts to wake up to an empty bed. Sitting alone at their shared dining table. Buying groceries alone. It can get frustrating at times when all she wants, no, all she needs is to hear sooyoung’s voice. See sooyoung's smile. Feel sooyoung’s heartbeat next to hers. 

She shuffled her way off the bed and did the usual. Brushed her teeth, made the bed, changed her clothes, make breakfast. She hopped down on the couch releasing a satisfied sigh. She grabbed the remote opening her tv to see sooyoung dressed up in a beautifully shining white dress answering questions the hosts were asking. 

“Do you have any message for your girlfriend back at home?” The host asked.

Jiwoo was slightly flustered at the mention of her. Sooyoung’s attention changed to face directly in the camera. Jiwoo could feel her softness through the tv screen, the fondness in her smile, and the twinkle in her eye. She could feel it all. She noticed how her eyes became a bit watery. She gripped the microphone tighter and started scratching her nail against her dress. A habit Jiwoo has noticed about sooyoung throughout their relationship. Whenever she was about to cry she would pick at her clothing. Till this day jiwoo is unsure why she does it. To calm her nerves? To distract herself? Jiwoo chuckled silently thinking back to their conversation when jiwoo asked the reason behind the habit. Sooyoung was quick to deny that she had the habit. 

Jiwoo’s eyes became glossy and a sad smile formed on her face. Sooyoung lifted the mic closer to her mouth and cleared her throat. 

“Wait for me”


End file.
